Head Over Heels
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: A story that takes place after the shooting at the end of the first season. Maura, Angela, Korsak and Frost are at the hospital waiting for the verdict on Jane. They go visit her, and Maura has something she wants to say to Jane.


**Hello! So this is my first Rizzoli & Isles story. For those of you who follow my Harry Potter story Days in the Lives, I'm working on the next chapters right now!**

**Anyway, this is, like it said in the summary, a story that takes place at the first season finale. Yes, it is one where Maura tells Jane she loves her while she's still unconscious. I hope you enjoy it though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

Head Over Heels

The last two things that Jane Rizzoli remembered before she blacked out were a piercing pain in her abdomen and a very distraught Maura Isles running towards her. She then vaguely remembered being rushed down a hallway with doctors yelling orders and then anesthesia was being administered, and Jane was out again.

Maura Isles was, to be 'to the point', very close to having a panic attack. She was in the waiting room sitting with Korsak and Frost. Angela had been told and she was on her way to the hospital. There was a tense air hanging about them all as they waited for the verdict on Jane. Frankie had been the first out of surgery, and he was fine. So now, it was everyone waiting quietly. Maura was crying silently, and Korsak had pulled the Doctor into a tight embrace allowing her to cry all her tears out. He rubbed her back gently, and tried not to cry himself.

Angela came into the room demanding to know what happened. This startled everyone. Maura pulled away and explained the situation to the elder Rizzoli.

"Frankie got shot twice but h-his vest stopped it. He had extensive injuries though and I-I had to," Maura stopped to take a deep breath, "I had to do some procedures. He's had surgery and he's fine now, and you can go see him," She smiled weakly, "And Jane, she thought so selflessly. She was being held at gun point and yelling at Korsak and Frost to just shoot him but they wouldn't so sh-she took the gun and," Another sob was released, "Shot herself to kill her captor," At that, Maura broke down in sobs again.

Mrs. Rizzoli stepped forward and enveloped the ME into a hug, "I'm going to see Frakie, but I'll be back, ok?" She felt a nod against her chest, then Maura pulling away to sit down in a chair.

Flashes of the past hours kept running through Maura's head as she sat in the chair staring at the adjacent wall. She registered Frost and Korsak talking to each other, and on the phone with other people at the department, but she couldn't comprehend the words. She was too busy thinking of Jane. Maura Isles was completely enveloped in all her memories and thoughts of Jane. Of the time they went undercover in the lesbian bar, the time they caught a killer in a field of runners then completed the run at night with Frankie trailing behind them on his bike, and most recently, her minor fights with Jane in the tense situation that had just happened.

But there was another emotion swirling around in her head that was mixing with the fear, anger, happiness and sadness. It was love. Maura faced her feelings that night. She had felt a weird buzzing sensation in the pit of her stomach quite often when Jane would lower her voice to whisper something in Maura's ear, or when Jane would smile at her.

Angela came back and sat down next to Maura, and put a hand over her shoulder. The doctor jumped slightly, but then when she saw it was Angela, she relaxed, and smiled a bit.

"How's Frankie?" She whispered.

"He's good, Maura. He says thank you for saving his life. The doctor that performed the major surgery said that Frankie was lucky to have had you there," Angela took a shaky breath, "If you hadn't been there, the odds of him surviving the rest of the surgery would've been very low. But they were higher because you helped. Thank you for saving Frankie and Jane." Mrs. Rizzoli smiled.

"You're welcome, Angela. I love Jane and Frankie like they're my family. I'd do anything to help save their lives."

A doctor walked out to where Angela, Korsak, Frost, and Maura were sitting. They all looked up at the young man.

"Are you all the Rizzoli family?" He asked.

"I'm her mother, and this young lady is her best friend and co-worker, and the two men are her co-workers as well." Angela said, pointing them all out.

The doctor nodded, "I'm Doctor Williams, nice to meet you all. We just finished surgery on Ms. Rizzoli. She is doing fine. The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet, and it'll be a little while before she will regain consciousness. The surgery went well, there were no complications with it, and we removed the bullet. You may go see her now, but after about nine thirty we ask that you get visitors passes if you want to stay overnight. She's on the fourth floor in room 256."

They all nodded and said their thanks. Doctor Williams walked away to work on another patient.

"Korsak, you, Frost, and Angela go on ahead, I uh, want to be alone when I see Jane. I know it sounds selfish but I just want-" Maura started but Angela cut her off.

"I understand Maura, it's ok. I understand, we all do." Angela smiled and she, Korsak and Frost walked off to the elevator.

Maura watched them go and then she sighed heavily. She was quite thankful that the others understood her request. There were so many thoughts swirling around in her head and she didn't know how to put the words and feelings together into sufficient sentences. It was about fifteen minutes before Korsak, Frost and Angela came back down. Maura stood up to go upstairs.

"We'll see you later, Doc. We're gonna go back to BPD and help with the clean-up and give statements if they're needed." Frost said, pulling her into a hug.

"Ok. I'll call if anything changes." Maura reciprocated the hug, then hugged Korsak as well.

The detectives walked out and then Maura headed towards the elevator but Mrs. Rizzoli stopped her.

"Wait, Maura. I want to talk to you first. About Jane."

The ME walked back over to where Angela was standing, and they both sat down, "I know you love her, Maura."

Maura was taken aback, "Of course I do, she's my best friend."

"No, I mean you feel it deeper than friendship. And I sure as hell know she loves you too I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you, and the way she protects you so fiercely. I figured that's the reason you wanted to go upstairs and see her alone?"

"Yes. Angela I love Jane. So much. That is why I'm going up there alone, but now I have to ask-"

"You don't need to ask, Maura. You should know by now that I'm more than ok with this," Angela smiled, "Now go talk to Jane."

Maura smiled back and nodded in thanks. She took a deep breath, stood up, smoothed her dress and walked towards the elevator. The button was pushed and seconds later, the doors dinged open and Dr. Maura Isles stepped in. She was on the fourth floor in a matter of seconds and when she stepped out, she immediately started looking for Jane's name on the white board of each door. When she located it, she pushed the door open and walked inside.

The sight that greeted her was better than she hoped. Jane was lying on her back with an IV in her hand and there was a breathing tube in her nose. The machines beeped softly and the exterior noises of the hospital faded when Maura closed the door. She pulled up a chair next to her and took Jane's hand in her own. She sighed and thought a moment before she started talking.

"Jane… Oh Jane. I wish you were conscious so you could hear what I have to say and so you could respond. I was so scared when I walked out those doors and watched you grab that gun and shoot yourself. I was so damn scared that I would lose you. I didn't think I just ran towards you and started trying to stop the bleeding. Korsak tried pulling me off when the ambulance got here and I wouldn't let go.

"And you know why that is?" She laughed a bit, "Because I love you, Jane. I love you so much it hurts. It hurts me when you go out with other guys, and I know that I set you up most times but that's because I want you to be happy."

It was silent for the next few minutes and Maura sighed again. Then she put her head down on the bedside and fell asleep.

She woke up to Angela shaking her awake, "Maura, honey. It's nine twenty, do you want to stay over night?"

Maura nodded, "Will you stay with Jane while I get a visitor's pass?"

"Of course."

Maura stayed at the hospital for the night, and at around three in the morning, she heard a soft sigh, and a raspy voice call out her name, followed by a small moan.

"Jane? Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"Yes." She husked.

"Press this button," Maura gave Jane the remote with the morphine button on it and guided Jane's finger to the right button, "It'll release morphine and it'll help with your pain."

"No."

"Fine, I'll press it for you." Maura was about to press it before Jane stopped her.

"Wait. Did you really come in here and give me a speech about how you tried to stop the bleeding and that you love me? Maura's breath hitched, "Yes. It's true."

"Maur, I was half awake the whole time, but too tired to say a reply. But I'll say it now. I love you too. I'm absolutely head over heels." Jane grinned a bit.

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane, then felt a hand on the side of her face. When she pulled away, Maura was grinning ear to ear, "When you're better, there'll be more of that."

Jane sighed, "Maur don't be turning me on in a hospital. It's weird."

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed that! Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome :)**

**-RMarie**


End file.
